With rapid development of display technologies, display panels are developed more and more towards trends of high integration and low cost. A Gate-driver on Array (GOA) technology is to integrate a gate driving circuit on an array substrate of a display device directly by a photolithography process. A GOA circuit usually includes multiple cascaded shift registers, and each shift register corresponds to a gate line corresponding to one row of pixels (for example, each shift register provides a scan driving signal for a gate line corresponding to one row of pixels) to achieve scan driving on the display panel. Such an integration technology can save a bonding region of an Integrated Circuit (IC) and a space of a fan-out region. Therefore, a narrow frame of the display panel is achieved, and meanwhile, a product cost is reduced and a product yield rate is improved.